


Drabbles for Legendland

by alorarose



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles written in 2009 for Legendland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles for Legendland

2009-08-19  
legendland: [Drabbles: Prompt Alone, Darkness, Truth](http://community.livejournal.com/legendland/4822.html)

 

**Title:** Forced into the Darkness  
 **Word count:** 94  
 **Team:** Team Cara

She knelt next to the creek and looked into the water with a frown. She couldn't stop thinking about what that witch woman had said, couldn't stop thinking about how she'd betray Richard. The mere thought of it made her angry. Angry that she was capable of hurting her friend. Hurting Richard. She looked up at the sky, the sun making it's slow descent to the horizon. It already felt like she was surrounded by darkness. She felt she was so far in that she'd never find her way back out to the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2009-10-01  
legendland: [Writing Challenge: Prompt Funny](http://community.livejournal.com/legendland/25803.html)

 **Team:** Cara  
 **Title:** Wizard of the dance  
 **Wordcount:** 266  
 **Prompt:** Funny  
 **Warnings (if any):** none

Zedd stood on one leg and extended the other out at a 90 degree angle. His arms were stretched high over his head, his eyes looking purposefully at his two travel companions. “It's all about balance,” he told them. “Without it you have nothing and you'll fail miserably.”

“Balance, right,” Richard nodded seriously, taking notes, while Kahlan just regarded the wizard with amusement. 

Zedd hopped a few times then used his extended leg as leverage to spin himself around. “Once you get the momentum going it'll take you quite far if you know how to utilize it properly,” he continued. He did a few more spins to demonstrate. At this point, Richard stood up and tried to mimic the wizard's stance. He wondered how the old man was able to keep his leg up at that angle though, it was harder than it looked. He tried to spin around the same way Zedd had shown but ended up losing his footing and landing hard on the ground.

“Zedd,” Kahlan began as she stood to help Richard off the ground. “I'm sure this is a useful skill to have but I don't understand why you felt the need to wear a tutu.”

“My dear,” the expression on Zedd's face fell more serious as he lowered his arms and leg. “everything requires the proper uniform! Besides,” a wide grin spread across his features, “it brings out my nice legs, don't you think?” He frowned again and snapped his fingers, returning his clothes to normal. "Everyone's a critic," he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2009-12-13  
legendland: [Love Letters](http://community.livejournal.com/legendland/54652.html)  
Won most original.

 **Team:** CARA FTW  
 **Wordcount:** 14  
 **Warnings (if any):** NONE!  
 **Letter:**

ODE TO A BIRD MAN

Brown eyes on dry mud  
Birds you call come fluttering  
Apple of my eye.


End file.
